Feilong's Foolishness
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Feilong, Asami, Akihito and Mikhail are living together (and Asami's apartment magically gained a third bedroom). Slowly Feilong and Asami's relationship begins to change in a way that neither Mikhail nor Akihito are fond of. Slight OOC. Type: Yaoi Shipping: Ryu/Fei, Ryu/Aki, Mik/Fei, Fei/Aki, Mik/Aki Other: Smut
1. Why?

**Hey guys so here is another fan-fic for the Finder Series. This one was a bit more emotional because I was feeling a bit emotional... So yeah. **

**Contains: Sadness, Angst, Yaoi, Lemon, A saying of Yan's (the Bastard none of us liked because he hurt Fei~), Slight OOC**

**Like I said, Emotional, I also made Fei a bit over emotional, I know, but like I said, I WAS FEELING A BIT EMOTIONAL! **

***goes and hides in a corner***

**Feilong: Emotional borderline bipolar. **

**Me: SHUT UP FEI OR IM NOT GONNA WRITE FOR YOU AGAIN!**

* * *

***Feilong Liu***

* * *

**I sighed as I walked into the bathroom with Mikhail. **

**"So you have a meeting today?" He asked and I nodded. **

**"Yes, it's with the man in charge of my American Weapons Trading Route."**

**"Really?" I sighed and nodded as we walked to the sink. I could hear the shower running and it was obvious that Asami was in the shower because Akihito would never be up this early. I turned on the water then grabbed my toothbrush and the tooth paste from the drawer. I then began to brush my teeth and after a minute Asami got out of the shower and I glanced at him as he walked over. **

**"Alright, one of you can shower now." He stated as he grabbed his tooth brush. **

**"Im fine, I already showered." I stated, taking a sip of water from the tap. **

**"I guess I'll have a shower then." Stated Mikhail. I sighed again and put my tooth brush back in the holder. I took my hair out of it's ponytail then glanced at Asami who was standing in front of the drawer that had my brush in it. **

**"Asami, hand me my brush." He smirked then grabbed my brush and held it out to me. I went to grab it but he pulled it away. **

**"What do you say Feilong?" He asked with that annoying smirk still plastered on his face. **

**"Please." I stated looking away from him. **

**"Please what?"**

**"Please hand me my brush." Asami leaned in close to me and I leaned back, annoyed by how close he was. **

**"And why should I?" He asked. **

**"Because I asked you to, now give me my brush!" I exclaimed angrily, fed up with his attitude. **

**"I dont intend to simply give it to you, persuade me to give it to you." I let out a huff of frustration.**

**"I refuse, I dont intend to do anything that will make me owe you anything." Asami chuckled. **

**"And what is it that you believe you will end up owing me?" He asked. **

**"Knowing you it would end up being either sex or money and I dont intend to owe you either." **

**"Well then I guess you wont be brushing your hair." I punched at Asami but he grabbed my fist and pulled me closer to him. **

**"Let go." I stated with a glare. **

**"Persuade me to release you." **

**"Tsk." I punched at him with my left hand and he discarded my brush, catching my second fist. **

**"Well now I have both of your hands." I smirked. **

**"That may be true, but i've always been better with my feet." I managed to push Asami back slightly then kicked him in the side hard enough to make him release me and stumble slightly. I sighed then grabbed my brush and began to brush my hair. Asami sighed as well then walked back to the counter. The bathroom door was then flung open and Akihito stood in the doorway with a tired look on his face. **

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" **

**"We are getting ready." Stated Mikhail, poking his head out from behind the shower curtain. **

**"It sounded more like you guys were trying to kill each other." **

**"No, Feilong and I simply had a little squabble." I glanced at Asami then let out another small huff of frustration. **

**"If that is a 'little squabble' I would like to hear what you two trying to kill each other sounds like~" Stated Mikhail with a smirk.**

**"Keep it down! Believe it or not, I would prefer to not be woken up at six in the morning!" He then stomped away, slamming the bathroom door. **

**"Good job Fei, you made Akihito mad at us." I glared at Mikhail. **

**"It wasnt my fault, if you want to point fingers then point fingers at the bastard who wouldnt give me my brush." Asami chuckled. **

**"Yes, it was a bad choice on my behalf. After all we all know that Feilong goes PMS when he doesnt have perfect hair." I snarled at Asami. **

**"Last time I checked I am not a girl." Mikhail chuckled. **

**"Are you sure about that?" He asked. **

**"Yes Mikhail, I am sure. Because last time I checked I have a dick." **

**"Such crude wording." I let out a final huff of frustration before leaving the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. It was irritating having to live with dumb and dumber. I really wished I could just suffocate them both. Maybe if I suffocated Asami then my pain would go away. My hand went to the scar on my chest. My mind then flashed back to that night, to Asami. He had made me believe that he actually cared about me, that I actually mattered to him. I had trusted him. I had believed in him. He had told me that having someone to protect you out of a sense of duty was worth more than it seemed and I had believed that he was protecting me out of a sense of duty, but I had been wrong. All of his words had been nothing more than an intricate web, spun to ensnare me. He had convinced me to lower my gun so that I could be shot. **

**"Feilong?" I gasped as Akihito snapped me from my train of thought. **

**"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and I sighed. **

**"Nothing Akihito." I stated, allowing my hand to fall to my side. I then walked towards my bedroom and stopped at the door, glancing back at Akihito. **

**"Sorry for waking you, Akihito." He sighed. **

**"Ahh whatever." He stated shrugging. "I probably wouldve woken up when you all left anyway." I nodded then walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection dissapointed by what I saw in the mirror. **

**Someone weak. Someone who had been manipulated by another. Someone who had placed their trust into another. **

**I sighed. It didnt matter anymore. I didnt intend to be so foolish ever again. **

* * *

***THE NEXT DAY, THREE AM***

* * *

**I sighed as I walked into the apartment. Asami and Mikhail were both home but Akihito wasnt. I could tell because the boy's shoes werent at the door. I discarded my coat on the rack then walked into the living room. Asami and Mikhail were sitting together talking about something that I really didnt care to know. I ignored them then went and poured myself a drink. I then headed towards my room. **

**"Where are you going Fei?" Asked Mikhail. **

**"Where do you think I am going Mikhail? To my room of course." **

**"Aww, so your going to drink without us?" Asked Asami with a smirk. **

**"Yes, because I would prefer to not drink with an arrogant Japanese bastard and a stupid drunk of a Russian." I stated walking into my room and slamming the door behind me. **

* * *

***Mikhail Arbatov***

* * *

**"Man, is it just me or is Fei being a total tight ass lately?" I asked and Asami sighed. **

**"It's not just you. Usually he at least tolerates us but for the last few days he has seemed to be at a breaking point." **

**"Then tell me, why do you continue to taunt him if you know he is at a breaking point?" I asked. **

**"Because, I cant help myself." Asami stood then walked towards Fei's room. **

**"What are you doing?" I asked. **

**"I am going to find out what's annoying him." **

**"Dont be too surprised when he says that it's us alright!?" I stated with a smirk. **

* * *

***Ryuichi Asami***

* * *

**I walked into Feilong's room and spotted him sitting in the leather chair against the wall slowly drinking the drink he had poured himself earlier. I walked over to him and he glanced up at me. **

**"What do you want Ryuichi?" He asked. **

**"I want to know what's wrong."**

**"What do you mean by that?" Feilong met my gaze and set his drink down. He then stood, never breaking away from my gaze. **

**"You have very obviously been upset lately and so I want to know why." Feilong narrowed his eyes at me. **

**"And what do my feelings matter to you. Wether I am upset or not does not matter, because you dont care. Why dont you just leave me alone, you heartless, traitorous bastard?" I then pushed Feilong against the wall and he gasped, then narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you think you are doing Asami?"**

**"I dont take kindly to your words Feilong."**

**"Do you think I care?" He asked arrogantly. **

**"No, but you should." I grabbed Feilong jaw then leaned forward and kissed him. He gasped then tried unsuccessfully to push me away. My tongue explored his mouth as he continued to try and push me away. After a minute he stopped trying to push me away and gave in, finally allowing his tongue to dance with mine. After another minute I pulled away and looked at Feilong's slightly pink face. **

**"What was that for?" He asked with an upset look on his face. **

**"So it has to do with me." He gasped. "The fact that you are upset is somehow tied to me." **

**"No it's not!" Feilong exclaimed angrily. **

**"Yes it is." I stated with a smirk, sliding my hands under Fei's shirt and teasing both of his nipples. "Were you thinking about my touch. Are you jealous of Akihito, Feilong?" **

**"Of course not. Now stop it." Fei stated with a frown. **

**"And why should I?" I pinched his nipples and he moaned, his back arching away from the wall. "You seem to be enjoying it." I discarded Feilong's shirt and tie then undid the button and zipper of his pants and slid one hand into his boxers. **

**"S-Stop it Asami." He stated, covering his blushing face with one hand. I ignored him then grabbed his hard member and pumped my hand up and down it. Small moans escaped Feilong's lips as I leaned forward and licked at his nipple. After about a minute of this Feilong came into my hand and sunk back against the wall his mouth hanging open as he brought in deep, gasping breaths. **

* * *

***Feilong Liu***

* * *

**I rested my head against Asami's shoulder as he picked me up and carried me over to my bed, discarding me gently on the silk comforter. My mind then flashed back to Yan. **

_**"Have you sunk so low, you get off on him giving you a hand job?"**_

**I attempted to push Asami away from me again. This was stupid and shameful. Asami ignored the fact that I was trying to push him away then discarded my boxers and pants. **

**"Asami, stop it." He met my gaze then sighed and grabbed my hips, pushing himself into me. I gasped then closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as he pushed himself fully into me. Asami then began to thrust into me and pump my member with his hand. **

* * *

**No. **

* * *

**He then leaned forward and sucked my nipple. **

* * *

**Why?**

* * *

**I gasped when I came shortly followed by Asami. **

* * *

**Why?**

* * *

**Asami then pulled out of me and stood, his back to me. Tears rolled down my cheeks. **

* * *

**Why had I placed my trust in him again? In those moments, I had tried to cling to him. I had tried to hold onto him. I had tried to convince myself that he did care. Stupid!**

* * *

**I looked up at Asami as he tucked me into my bed then kissed my forehead. **

**"Rest now, Feilong." I nodded. **

* * *

**How could I have been so foolish? I had once again put my trust into Asami. I had once again gotten my hopes up, and tricked myself into believing that he did love me. **

* * *

**I watched as Asami walked from the room and tears rolled down my cheeks. I hit my bed. **

**"Stupid!"**

* * *

**I was a fool. I was in love with the man that I hated, the man I knew I could never have.**


	2. SICK of you!

**Okay guys, so here is another chapter of Feilong's Foolishness. I have grown very fond of the setting of this story so I decided to write more for it. In upcoming chapters there will be things such as Feilong as a maid, A dirty game of truth or dare and... you know... some Fei x Asami~**

* * *

***Feilong Liu***

**I sighed as I walked into the apartment and discarded my coat and bag at the door. I loosened my tie then walked into the apartment and saw that Mikhail was watching some sort of Russian Dancing movie, tears rolling down his cheeks while Asami sat on his laptop, obviously tuning out the movie. I glanced down as I took of my shoes and realized that Akihito's shoes weren't here. I walked into the living room and Asami glanced at me. **

**"Where is Akihito?" I asked and he sighed. **

**"He had a job tonight." I sighed again. **

**"Then why didn't you show up at his job like you usually do? After all you usually follow him to parties and such so that you can find some way to be able to screw him in the end." Asami smirked then stood and walked over to me. **

**"You say that with such bitterness in your voice. Are you jealous Feilong?" I let out a huff of frustration. **

**"I already told you that I am not jealous!" I exclaimed angrily. **

**"Really then why are you getting so mad?" He asked with an annoying smirk. **

**"Because..." Mikhail cut me off. **

**"Do you two mind!? This is the best part, the two brothers are about to be reunited after ten years and they will finally be able to dance together again." Asami and I glanced at each other and back at the crying Russian. **

**"I will never understand Russian's." I stated and Asami nodded. **

**"Yes, all they seem to be interested in is sex, alcohol and dancing." I chuckled. **

**"Last time I checked you aren't that different. You are only interested in sex, alcohol and money."**

**"And what about you Feilong?" Asami asked sliding a hand under my shirt. "What is it that you are interested in?"**

**"Im not like you, I don't need sex and alcohol to survive, all I need is money and pride." I stated pushing Asami away from me and turning. I walked over to the door that led out onto the terrace and looked out upon the city. Asami followed and stood beside me looking out on the city. I glance at him. It reminded me of that time. That time when we had stood against that window together. That day that he had drawn me in. I walked out onto the terrace and he continued to follow me, closing the terrace door behind us. "What is it that you want from me Asami?" I asked glancing back at him as I stood against the railing of the terrace looking out upon the large, bright city. Asami walked over to me and stood beside me looking out at the city as well. **

**"I want you, that's all." I gasped then looked away from Asami. He wanted me? Asami wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, resting his forehead against mine. "Back then, I didn't want to hurt you Feilong." I snarled. **

**"Like hell you didn't want to hurt me! You killed father and Yan! You got me to lower my gun just so Tou could shoot me!" Asami ran his hand through my hair and I instantly began to calm down. **

**"I will not deny the first part, however Yan was cruel to you. He hurt you and treated you like property. Though I may not have denied the first part I will however deny the second because I was not trying to calm you down so Tou could shoot you. It was the other way around. I was trying to protect you Feilong. That's why I killed Tou after he shot you." I looked away from Asami. **

**"Shut up! I don't want to hear any stupid excuses! I am sick of you constantly lying to me!" I stated angrily, glaring up into Asami's golden eyes. Asami leaned his face closer to mine and I blushed slightly as I pulled away. **

**"And since when have I constantly lied to you Feilong?" I looked away from Asami again but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I tried to pull away from Asami but he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer so that I couldn't escape his grasp. "You cant think of any examples can you, Feilong?" He then leaned forward and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. He then pushed my back up against the railing of the terrace. He then slid a hand into my pants and grabbed my member. I rested my head against his shoulder and tried feebly to push Asami away as he began to pump my member. After a minute he stopped then pulled down my pants and pushed himself into me making me moan loudly. **

**This was shameful. **

**Again I was allowing Asami to do this to me. **

**I couldn't refuse him, no matter how hard I tried. **

**No matter how much I wanted to be able to refuse this man, I knew I could not. **

**I moaned loudly as Asami thrust up into me. He kissed me and I moaned into our kisses as he continued his thrusts, pumping my member as he thrust up into me. After a little while we both came and I rested my head against Asami's chest. Asami pulled himself out of me then fixed his clothing followed by my clothing. That was when I heard something from inside and I looked in as the door opened and Akihito walked in. Asami sighed then kissed me once more before he gestured for me to head inside, which I did. Asami trailed slightly behind me and closed the door behind us. Akihito looked at the two of us then tilted his head. **

**"Hey, what were you two doing out on the terrace?" He asked. Asami smirked. **

**"Nothing, I was simply trying to prove to Feilong that Tokyo is far superior to Hong Kong." Asami glanced at me and I looked away from him. "Right Feilong?"**

**"Right." I stated with a huff of frustration. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to sleep." I stated, walking from the room and into my bedroom. **

**Why did I do that again?**

**Had I become addicted to Asami?**

**Had he made me fall for him again?**

**"Damn it." I stated with a huff. I sighed then changed from my stuffy suit into a silk robe with a design of a Chinese dragon on it. I climbed into my bed then snuggled in and turned off the light beside my bed. Hopefully when I woke up tomorrow I wouldn't feel quite so hurt. Hopefully I wouldn't feel quite so needy. Hopefully when I awoke tomorrow I would be able to say that I hated Ryuichi Asami.**

***THE NEXT MORNING, RYUICHI ASAMI***

**I sighed and glanced at my watch as I pulled on the jacket of my suit. It was seven and Feilong still wasn't out here. I walked from my room to his and knocked gently. When I didn't get a reply I opened the door and walked in and to Feilong's bed. I sat down beside him and looked down at the beautiful twenty seven year old. He was fast asleep and I could see a slightly pink blush laying across his cheeks. I rested the back of my hand against his forehead. He was quite warm. **

**"Feilong, it's time to wake up." His eyes flickered open and he looked up at me. He then sat up and I could see him swaying slightly like he was dizzy. "Are you alright Feilong?" He nodded. **

**"Im fine." He stated, pulling himself from bed and to his feet. I stood as well, and just in time because the moment Fei released the bed he fell back and I caught him. **

**"I think that you should be staying home today, Fei." He gasped and tried to push me away. **

**"I cant do that! Besides im fine." He stated stubbornly. However the stubbornness only lasted until his whole body lurched and he began to vomit into the garbage can beside the bed while I held his hair back. After a little while the vomiting stopped and Feilong collapsed against my side, obviously lacking energy now that he had emptied the contents of his stomach into the garbage. **

**I gently ran my fingers through Feilong's hair and he relaxed, snuggling into me even more. **

**"Asami…" I met his gaze. "I don't feel well." I smiled. **

**"I know, just rest Feilong." He nodded and layed down on the bed. I pulled the blankets up around him then sighed and stood, walking from the room to the door where Mikhail was waiting. **

**"Hey, where's Fei?" He asked.**

**"Feilong is sick, so he is staying home and I will be staying here to take care of him." Mikhail sighed. **

**"Alright, then I will see you guys later." I nodded as Mikhail left the apartment alone. I then discarded the jacket of my suit and my gun followed by my tie. I undid a few of the top buttons of my shirt then rolled up the sleeves. I headed into the bathroom then grabbed a wet cloth and soaked it in cold water before heading into Feilong's room. I sat down beside the sick twenty seven year old then layed the cloth gently on his forehead. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at me. **

**"Why are you still here? Why didn't you leave with Mikhail?" He asked, obviously expecting that I would have left with the Russian. I smirked. **

**"Well I cant leave you all alone here while your sick, now can I?" Feilong looked away from me and sighed. I leaned forward then gently kissed his temple. I then stood and I heard a small gasp escape Fei's lips. I went to walk away but he grabbed my hand and looked up at me with needy eyes.**

**"You cant leave me alone Asami." I sighed then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. After a minute I pulled away and he looked at me with a baffled expression on his face. **

**"Im just going to get you some water and something to bring down your fever." He looked away from me and nodded slightly, releasing my hand. **

**"But you do of course realize that you just kissed a sick person right? You are going to get sick now." He stated and I chuckled. **

**"I doubt it, me getting sick is a rare occurrence Feilong." I stated as I walked out of Fei's room and to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water then grabbed some Tylenol that was when I heard a door open and I looked out of the kitchen as Akihito walked over he blinked in surprise when he saw me. **

**"Asami, what are you still doing here?" He asked. **

**"Feilong is sick so I am staying here to take care of him." I answered. **

**"Oh that makes sense. Is he alright?" Akihito asked with a worried look on his face. **

**"He should be fine. He has a high fever right now but im sure it will go down soon. He just needs to rest, that's all. Im my opinion part of it is just exhaustion. He hasn't been sleeping properly for the last little while. He will go to sleep an hour before we have to leave or wont sleep at all." **

**"Wait, how do you know these things?"**

**"I usually get up at five so every now and then I will see him heading off to bed right after I wake up." Akihito sighed. **

**"Well tell Feilong I hope he get's better. I have to get to work. I wanna get there before Mitarai so that he doesn't steal all the good jobs." I nodded. **

**"Alright…" Akihito walked to the door with his camera bag slung over his shoulder. I sighed then walked over to him. He glanced up at me. "By the way Akihito…"**

**"What is it Asami?" He asked looking away from me. I grabbed his chin and made him look up at me. **

**"Why have you been avoiding me for the last two weeks?" He gasped then pushed my hand away. **

**"I havent been avoiding you! I have simply been busy lately! That's all!" I leaned closer to him and he recoiled slightly. **

**"Really, well I want to know what kind of jobs are keeping you out later than me." I saw Akihito swallow hard then look up at me. **

**"My jobs are non of your concern Asami! What I do is my own decision!" He stated angrily then turned to the door and opened it going to walk out. I sighed then slammed the door shut and pinned him against the door. **

**"I believe that you are forgetting the fact that you belong to me." Akihito looked up at me as tears rolled down his cheeks. **

**"Well if I belong to you then what about Feilong!?" He yelled.**

**"What about Feilong?" I asked. **

**"What about the fact that you have been screwing him every time I turn my back for the last two weeks!?" I smirked. **

**"Are you jealous Akihito? I thought that you didn't care if I had other lovers."**

**"I wouldn't care if it wasn't Feilong! We both know that Feilong loves you! So doing this is hurting not only me but Feilong too!" I leaned forward and kissed Akihito. After a minute I pulled away and he sniffled. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU JERK!" He yelled before pushing me away and bolting out the door. I sighed then closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed the glass of water and the Tylenol I had left on the counter then walked back to Fei's room. When I walked in I saw that he was sitting up straight, looking at me with a worried look on his face. **

**"What was that all about?" He asked earning a sigh from me. **

**"Nothing you need to worry about Feilong." I walked over and sat down beside him I handed him the Tylenol and he sighed. He swallowed both tablets then took the water from my hands and drank about half of the glass before handing it back to me. "Good, now go back to sleep alright?" He nodded then layed down and I put the wet washcloth back on his forehead before laying down beside Fei. I wrapped one arm around his waist and rested my head against his. He relaxed and cuddled into me, a slight smile forming on his lips. **

***THREE DAYS LATER, FEILONG LIU***

**I yawned as I walked from my bedroom and into the bathroom. I blinked in surprise when I found that Asami wasn't up yet. I looked at the clock. It was five thirty. Asami was always up by now. I sighed then walked to Asami's bedroom. I walked in then walked over to the bed. For some reason Akihito hadnt come home for the last three days, but Asami didn't seem bothered by it. I sat down beside Ryuichi and looked at him. He looked tired. I leaned in close to him and his eyes flickered open. **

**"What is it?" He asked. **

**"It's 5:30 you know." He blinked in surprise. He sat up then rested a hand over his face. I smirked when I noticed him swaying a bit. "Your sick arent you." He scowled as he removed his hand from his face. **

**"No, I am not." That was when he leaned forward slightly and covered his mouth earning a chuckle from me. **

**"Yep, your sick. Alright well it looks like you are staying home today and I am going to enjoy tormenting you all day."**

* * *

**And so it was proven that even Asami could get sick and that he like everyone else was rather pathetic when he was sick. **

* * *

**"Feilong, where is my tea!?"**

**"It's coming~"**

**"When?"**

**"Never~"  
**


	3. No More Lies!

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Shipping: Feilong/ Asami, Feilong/ Mikhail**

**Chapter Rating: M**

**Chapter Summary: Feilong and Mikhail are headed out to dinner when Feilong runs into someone that he hasnt seen for 7 years and learns of the lies that his lover has been telling him. But even so he cannot resist the Japanese Crime Lord no matter how hard he tries and no matter how foolish he knows his actions are. **

**Other: I was going to bring back Aki this chapter but I decided to introduce our main vilain instead so Akihito will come back next chapter and he will possibly be accompanied by a foursome, depending on whether or not I feel like writing a foursome... But there will be a foursome in the series no matter what. **

* * *

***Feilong Liu***

* * *

**I loosened my tie as I walked into the apartment, discarding my bag, shoes and jacket at the door like usual. I looked down and saw that neither Akihito nor Asami's shoes were here. I sighed, it had been a week and a half since Akihito had come home and both Mikhail and I were starting to worry. Asami had assured us that everything was fine and that Akihito would come crawling back here soon enough but after him being gone for a week Mikhail and I began to doubt that he would come back. **

**I walked into the living room and saw Mikhail laying on the couch watching TV. He glanced at me over the back of the couch and smirked. **

**"Your finally home Fei, it took you long enough." I let my hair out of it's ponytail and ran my fingers through my soft hair. **

**"Where is Asami?" I asked, deciding not to comment on the fact that he kept calling me Fei. **

**"He left a message saying that he wouldnt be back until three." I blinked in surprise. Usually Asami got home around the same time as me which was about one fourty five while Mikhail got back at about twelve every night and usually Akihito had gotten back around seven or eight. **

**"Did he say why?" Mikhail stood then walked over to me. **

**"Why, what does it matter what time he gets home?" **

**"Im just curious."**

**"Well he said that he had some business to attend to at Club Sion." He stated with a sigh. **

**"Alright. By the way have you eaten?" The Russian shook his head. **

**"No, I was going to wait and see if you had eaten yet before I got anything." **

**"Well I havent eaten either so why dont we go out for dinner then go and torment Asami at Club Sion?" I asked with a smirk and Mikhail nodded. **

**"Sounds like fun." He stated, grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the couch and sliding it on. I walked to the door then slid my jacket back on followed by my shoes. The two of us then headed out of the apartment together and Mikhail locked the door behind us. "So the other day I was at a meeting with the guy who runs my Japanese Weapon Smuggling Route and we were negociating..." I sighed and tuned Mikhail out, knowing that he would ramble on for a while. We got into the car together and after a few minutes I could tell that Mikhail was finished his story. That was when I noticed the look he was giving me. I met his gaze. He had a needy expression on his face and I wasnt sure why. **

**"W-What is it Mikhail?" I asked. **

**"Dont worry, It has nothing to do with the fact that you were tuning me out." I gasped. "But I was just wondering, could I braid your hair?" I gasped. **

**"W-WHY!? Wait a second... You know how to braid hair?" I asked earning a nod from the Russian. I sighed. "Fine, whatever. Braid my hair if you feel like it." Mikhail smiled then turned so he was facing my side. He then pulled me back into his lap and I blushed slightly. He ran his fingers gently through my hair and I let out a small, content sigh. I felt him begin to braid my hair and I found that the Russian's large hands were actually quite gentle. After a minute he was done braiding my hair I then handed him a hair band and he tied it around the botton of the braid. I then glanced over at him. **

**"There, perfect." He stated with a small smile. I began to blush again and I looked away from Mikhail again. He then grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You know Fei, you are so cute and naive." I gasped as he leaned forward and kissed me. I pushed at Mikhail's chest, feeling more than a little helpless when I failed to push the Russian Mafia Boss away. After a minute Mikhail pulled away and I moved away from him slightly. **

**"What was that all about Mikhail?" I asked earning a smirk from him. **

**"You looked cute so I simply couldnt resist." That was when my phone rang and I blinked in surprise. I pulled my phone from my pocket and answered it. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Where are you Fei?" Asked Asami and I sighed. **

**"Why?" I asked. When Asami didnt answer I answered his question. "Im heading out to get dinner with Mikhail." He sighed. **

**"Alright. That's all I wanted to know." He then hung up and I blinked in surprise. Something was wrong. I leaned forward and tapped on the glass between the front and back of the vehicle. The glass rolled down and I looked at Yoh.**

**"Yoh, change of plans, head straight to Club Sion." He nodded and I sat back down. **

**"What was that all about?" Mikhail asked earning a sigh from me. **

**"Asami."**

**"What did he say?"**

**"Nothing really... But he sounded worried, so I decided it would be best to see what's going on before we go for dinner." That was when I heard the screech of car tires and I felt the vehicle stop. I opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle to see that there were four black vehicles in our way. Mikhail exited the car as well and we both looked at the vehicles as men in black suits stepped out. They were Chinese. But why were the Chinese targeting me? Someone who also happened to be Chinese. That was when the door of the middle car opened and I gasped when I saw the man who stepped out of the car. His dark hair shone beneath the street lights and those familiar eyes focused in on me. "Y-Yan?" I asked backing up slightly. Yoh stepped out of the vehicle and glared at the men that blocked our way. **

**"How dare you block Feilong-Sama, what exactly do you want?" I walked in front of Yoh and he gasped. "Feilong-Sama..." **

**"What are you doing here, Yan?" I asked, glaring at my brother. **

**"I might ask you the same thing Fei. Here I thought that you hated that stupid Jap because of what happened but here you are in Japan letting him treat you like his bitch." I gasped. **

**"I have been doing no such thing! Now knock it off Yan." **

**"Stop trying to cover it up Feilong, we all know that you have been sucking him off and letting screw you every night. Are you really so desperate that you need to stoop down to the level of that filthy Jap just to fullfill your own desires." **

**"SHUT UP! You dont know anything about me Yan so stop acting like you do." I brought in a deep breath to calm myself then continued to glare at him. "I am not so weak that I would do such a thing. I have my pride as the head of the Baishe to uphold."**

**"Really, then what are these?" He asked throwing me an envelope. I caught it then opened it and saw pictures of Asami and I on the terrace. I looked through the photo's and saw that there were photo's of all four times Asami had screwed me. "If you intend to uphold your pride then you should come with me Fei, before those pictures are leaked out through all the other Mafia groups in this area." I gasped. **

**"You wouldnt." I snarled. **

**"I would. Now come with me Fei. If you do I will forgive your indescretions. All of them." That was when I heard the screech of car tires and I looked over as Asami's car pulled up beside mine. Numerous other cars then pulled up. Asami got out of his car and his glare instantly fell upon Yan. **

**"I believe that I already told you that I would kill you if you came here, Yanzhui. You can threaten Feilong all that you want but as long as I am still alive none of the threats that you make will hold any significance. Now leave or I will kill you." He stated, his hand going to the gun in his jacket. Yan sighed. **

**"Well it seems that I may have overstayed my welcome." Yan got into a car and his car quickly turned and sped away followed by the other three cars which were pursued by Asami's men. Asami then walked over to me and I threw the envelope of pictures down on the ground, stomping on it until it was crumpled and ripped. Asami then pulled me into his arms and rested his forehead against mine. **

**"It's alright Feilong." He stated, his voice sounding overwhelmingly gentle. Far too gentle for Asami.**

**"You knew all along that Yan was still alive, didnt you?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes for the first time in a while. Mikhail sighed and got into the car, closing the door, obviously to give us some privacy and Yoh followed suit. **

**"Yes, I did. I kept it from you because I knew that you would try to find him and I knew that doing so would put you in danger, which is what I didnt want to do. I tried to keep you out of harm's way to the best of my ability and in order to do that, I had to keep you out of Yan's way." Tears rolled down my cheeks and I let my head drop. **

**"Well why did you let Yan live but not father!?" I asked looking up at Ryuichi as rain began to pour down upon the two of us. "What happened back then on that day!?"**

**"The reason that Yan survived and your father didnt is that I wasnt the one that shot your father." I gasped and met Asami's eyes. **

**"W-What do you mean by that!?" Ryuichi didnt answer and I felt the frustration and anger begin to bubble up inside me. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU JACKASS!?" I exclaimed angrily grabbed the front of his suit. **

**"Yan shot your father so that he couldnt try to seperate the two of you and after Yan shot him I shot Yan." **

**"WELL IF THAT WAS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THEN WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!?" I sobbed and rested my head against Asami's shoulder. "You idiot." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against mine, sinking to the ground with me and sitting there, allowing me to cry into his jacket until I could cry no more. By the time I had finished crying I was completely drained of energy. I didnt even want to carry on anymore. I just wanted to lay in the middle of the street and wait for death, but unfortunatly I already knew that it wasnt an option. Asami picked me up and carried me back to his car. He sat down and sat me down on his lap before closing the door. We then headed back to the apartment and he carried me upstairs and to the bathroom. He sat me down on the counter then pulled my hair out of it's braid. He ran a bath for me and I sighed. I stood then discarded my jacket and shirt followed by the rest of my clothing. I then got into the bathtub letting the warm water soothe my aching heart. **

**"Im sorry Feilong." Asami stated and I glanced at him as he leaned against the wall with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "I didnt intend to hurt you, I simply wanted to protect you from your brother." I gestured for Asami to come over to the bathtub and he did after putting his smoke out in the ash tray. "What is it?" He asked, sitting down beside the bathtub. I leaned forward and kissed him and he kissed back, sliding his tongue into my mouth. After a minute of passionate kissing he pulled away then sighed and discarded his clothing, climbing into the bath with me and kissing me again. After a little while the kissing stopped and I layed in the bathtub cuddled with Asami relaxing, and letting him comfort me. It was nice, hearing him whisper those sweet words in my ear, those words that completely contradicted the main part of our relationship which was the sexual part. After a while we both got out of the bathtub and Asami wrapped a bath robe around me, pulling my hair out from beneath it and putting it up into a pony tail. He then picked me up and carried me to his bedroom, laying me down gently on the bed. **

**"Asami, I-Im sorry I overreacted. I was simply confused and I just..." Ryuichi cut me off. **

**"You dont need to apologize because you didnt over react. I shouldnt have kept something like that from you. It is my fault and I apologize Fei." He kissed me and pinched one of my nipples. "Forgive me." Asami grabbed my member and began to pump his hand up and down my length causing long moans to escape my throat. After a minute I came and I began to breath heavily. Asami then layed right over top of me and thrust up into me hard.**

**"Ahh! A-Asami..." Asami kissed me as I grabbed his shoulders, holding onto his broad shoulders tightly as he thrust up into me. He continued to thrust into me until I came and after a momentary pause he continued until he came as well, spilling into me. I pulled my lips from his and brought in deep, gasping breaths. I could feel sweat dripping down my skin and I felt warm. Far too warm. It was hot in here. Asami then layed down and gestured for me to come over to him. I crawled across the bed over to my dark haired lover then lowered myself right down over top of him, his thick cock sliding into me and making a throaty moan escape my lips. I rested a hand against Asami's chest then grabbed his wrist. **

**"Do you like that Fei?" He asked with a smirk as he thrust up into me making a load moan escape my lips. **

* * *

**I was shameful. **

* * *

**"Y-Yes, please more." I stated as Asami began to pound up into me. It wasnt long before he made me cum again and he forced me onto my hands and knees, facing the headboard. I grabbed the sheets tightly as Ryuichi began to pound into me again, holding onto my hips tightly. This continued until he made me cum for the fourth time, my mouth hanging open as I practically screamed Asami's name my saliva dripping onto the bed. I wiped the excess saliva from my face then brought in gasping breaths as Asami pulled out of me. He then sat down and I positioned myself right over his cock with my back to him. I then slid down right onto his cock moaning his name as he wrapped an arm around my torso and thrust up into me again. **

* * *

**This was shameful.**

* * *

**"Asami... More." I moaned as he kissed my neck. He then thrust up into me harder. **

**"You seem to be enjoying this more than usual Fei." **

**"S-Shut up." I stated as he continued to thrust into me.**

* * *

**Asami made me shameful.**

* * *

**Ryuichi then thrust up into me as hard as he could and I let out a loud moan as I came for the fifth time. Asami then pushed me down onto my side he layed behind me then lifted one of my legs and thrust into me. **

* * *

**My love for Asami made me shameful. **

* * *

***Ryuichi Asami***

* * *

**I sighed as I tucked Feilong into my bed. He was very obviously tired and what was apparent was that neither of us were going into work today because I had spent 5 hours screwing him into my bed and now it was six in the morning, but there was no way I was going to wake Fei up now. Besides, even if I did wake him up he wouldnt be able to stand so there was really no point. I layed down beside Feilong and watched him as he lay there fast asleep. He looked so beautiful. So peaceful. I kissed his forehead then wrapped an arm around Fei's waist and rested my forehead against his, allowing myself to doze off beside my lover. **

* * *

**I had lied to Feilong and because of that he had been hurt. Because of that he had felt cornered, and so I didnt intend to lie to him again. I didnt intend to drive Feilong into a corner, not now, not ever. Because I loved Feilong I would not do that. Because I loved Feilong, I would no longer lie to him.**


	4. Akihito Returns!

**Okay guys so here is chapter four. I only gave you implied foursome in here but there will be another foursome at some point soon. After this we are heading to Bali for a chapter or two and we are bringing Tao and Yoh along (due to lack of content).**

* * *

***Feilong Liu***

* * *

**My eyes flickered open and I looked around. I was still in Asami's room with my lover laying fast asleep beside me. My mind replayed the events of last night and I blushed slightly. I couldnt believe that I willing showed such a weak side of myself to Asami. I had let him screw me all night and I had moaned and screamed his name until my throat had been too raw to utter so much as one word. But though I felt shameful for allowing him to do such a thing to me I did have to admit that I felt happy. Despite the fact that I had used such crude wording I knew that what we had done last night was not simply sex. Asami had been gentle and loving. He had been careful not to hurt me too much and had stopped when I had asked him to. He had acted so unlike himself, simply so that I knew the difference. Simply so I knew that we had made love. I sighed then wiggled my way into Ryuichi's arms before closing my eyes and allowing myself to doze off.**

* * *

***Ryuichi Asami***

* * *

**My eyes flickered open and I stifled a small yawn. I looked over to see that Feilong was sleeping soundly in my arms. I glanced at the clock then gasped when I saw that it was already two in the afternoon. I sighed then got out of bed, careful not to wake Fei. I got dressed then after showering and changing into a T-Shirt and a pair of jeans I headed out into the kitchen. Sunlight was filtering in through all the windows and I could see blue sky outside. It was so bright. I was so used to darkness that this bright light hurt my eyes. I sighed then went through the cupboards looking for something to eat but there was really nothing. Most of the cupboards were empty, mostly because Mikhail ate a lot and with no one willing to go shopping the food levels in the house simply continued to drop. We would need to get Akihito back soon or we would completely run out of food and Mikhail wouldnt be happy. The moment we ran out of food would be the moment that Mikhail gained wings and the ability to breath fire and when that happened it would most certainly mean our doom. I pictured Mikhail with dragon wings breathing fire and I chuckled. It was an amusing thought however Mikhail wasnt really a dragon, more like a puppy if you asked me. I sighed then grabbed pancake mix out of one of the cupboards then grabbed eggs and milk from the fridge.**

* * *

***Feilong Liu***

* * *

**I slowly opened my eyes then shut them again letting out a small noise of distain when the bright sunlight hit my eyes.**

**"Asami close the curtains." I groaned.**

**"I'll close the curtains once you get up." He stated and I let out another groan.**

**"I dont want to get up. Now close the damn curtains." That was when the light against my eye lids dimmed and I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes a little and saw Asami leaning over me.**

**"Come on, breakfast is ready." I blinked in surprise and looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon.**

**"Breakfast? It's three Asami, I believe this would be called dinner."**

**"No dinner is at two in the morning." He stated with a cocky smirk.**

**"Then when is lunch?" I asked.**

**"Six." He replied before sitting back on the bed and letting the bright sunlight hit my sensative eyes. I instantly closed my eyes and pulled the blankets up around me to protect my eyes from the sunlight**

**"Cant I just eat breakfast in bed?" I asked from beneath the covers. Asami pulled the covers down and I whimpered, burying my face into the pillows. I hated sunlight, especially at a time like this. Mafia Bosses didnt go out during the day, everything that a Mafia Boss like myself did was under the cover of night.**

**"Come on Feilong, it's not as bad once you get used to it. Now get out of bed please." I gasped and glanced at Asami. He had said please. I sighed then dragged myself from my place in the comfortable bed and pulled myself to my feet. Asami stood as well then handed me my robe which I slid on. He then wrapped an arm around my waist and walked with me from the room supporting part of my weight, knowing that I would most likely fall if he didnt. I gasped when Asami opened the door and the scent of food overwhelmed my nose. It smelled so good. My stomach grumbled and I remembered that I hadnt eaten dinner last night. I looked up at Asami and he met my gaze.**

**"Did you... Make food just for me?" I asked.**

**"Yes. The only time you ever eat breakfast is on the weekend or when you take a day off -which doesnt happen very often- so I thought that you would like it if I made you a nice breakfast." I blushed slightly. Asami had done this just for me. No ulterior motive... that I could see. I mentally slapped myself. Not everyone had an ulterior motive for everything. Look at Tao... Bad example... But Asami... Didnt he always have an ulterior motive? In most cases he did... but what if he had really just wanted to be nice now? I sighed then looked up at him again.**

**"Thank you Ryuichi." I stated and he smirked.**

**"Your welcome Fei, now how are you going to repay me for such a nice breakfast?"**

**Ulterior Motive?**

**Yes.**

**My eyebrow twitched.**

**"Y-YOU PERVERT! YOU MADE ME THINK THAT YOU HAD WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO MAKE ME HAPPY AND THEN YOU SPRING THIS ON ME!? TO HELL WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID BREAKFAST! I WOULD RATHER STARVE THAN OWE YOU ANYTHING!" Asami chuckled and I tried to pull out of his arms, dissapointed in my lack of strength. The moment I managed to pull myself from Asami's arms I fell and Ryuichi easily caught me. I sighed and collapsed against his side. He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him just as he leaned down and kissed me. After a few minutes of breath stealing kissing Asami pulled away and I panted lightly. Asami and I then sat down at the table together and I allowed myself to enjoy this peaceful time with him.**

* * *

***Akihito Takaba***

* * *

**I sighed as I threw my sweater into my bag. It was hot out. I looked over at Asami's apartment building then sighed. I couldnt go back, not now, I was almost positive that Asami would punish me after being gone for so long. I discarded my hat as well then smiled and headed to work the job of a Freelance Photographer never ended, so for me there was still more to do.**

* * *

***Mikhail Arbatov***

* * *

**I sat at my desk staring down at my paperwork boredly as my assistant rambled on about something that was supposed to matter but didnt. The only thing going through my mind right now was Feilong. I could still vividly remember that sad, angry expression on his face. He had looked like he would snap at any moment but whether it be out of anger or sadness I couldnt be sure. Then after that there were the constant moans and screams all night. The mere thought of Asami screwing Feilong was enough to make me want to break something -Asami's face seeming like a good thing to break- however I knew that this was not a smart idea unless I felt like dying so I refrained from doing so. But even so it still annoyed me to hear my dragon screaming that man's name.**

**"Master Arbatov?" I looked up at my assistant as I was broken from my thoughts. "Are you alright?" He asked and I gasped when I saw that I had dug my pen through the paperwork in front of me and had splintered my desk, a large splinter now digging into my hand. I sighed then put my pen down and pulled the splinted from my hand flicnhing slightly when blood began to drip from the wound.**

**"Yeah, im fine."**

* * *

***THE NEXT NIGHT 8PM, FEILONG LIU***

* * *

**I sighed as I walked from the office then noticed a limo waiting outside the building. I walked over and the door opened, Mikhail and Asami both already inside.**

**"What are you two doing here and why are you both off so early?" I asked as I climbed into the vehicle, Mikhail closing the door behind me as I sat between the other two Mafia Bosses.**

**"We knew that you were getting off early so we thought we would as well." Stated Mikhail with a smile. It was then that I noticed the bandage on his right hand.**

**"Hey what happened to your hand Mikhail?" The Russian blinked in surprise then smiled again.**

**"Oh nothing, I had a bad encounter with a desk, a pen and a splinter of wood." I sighed.**

**"Well you really should be more careful." I stated and this seemed to make the Russian even happier -and even more smug- than he already was. "So what exactly are we going to do now that all of us are off work early?" I asked.**

**"I was thinking that we could all go out to dinner then go to a movie and..." I tuned Mikhail out and looked over at Asami. He was quiet. Too quiet. It seemed like there had been something weighing on his mind ever since this morning.**

**"What's wrong Asami?" I asked and he looked at me, meeting my eyes with his own. He smirked.**

**"It's nothing Feilong, nothing at all."**

* * *

***Akihito Takaba***

* * *

**I bolted as the Club's body guards started out after me.**

**"GIVE US THAT FILM YOU SCUM!" Bellowed one of the guys and I continued to flee as fast as I could. Fleeing was an important part of being a photographer. It was just as important as being able to take pictures, because you needed to be able to take the pictures... then FLEE!**

**I bolted across the street then gasped and stopped dead in my tracks when a car came right at me. I waited for the impact but it didnt happen and instead I opened my eyes to see the car now partially sideways in the road about an inch away from me. One of the windows then rolled down and an irritated Kirishima looked at me.**

**"How many times do I need to tell you not to run into traffic you are like a five year old! Now get into the car Akihito Takaba!" I sighed. That was probably not the best idea.**

**"GIVE IT BACK YOU FILTHY FUCKING SCUM BAG PHOTOGRAPHER!" However considering the circumstances it was probably the best option at the moment. I opened the passenger door then climbed in with Mikhail, Fei and Asami and sighed when the car started moving and soon left the body guards behind.**

**"So what was that all about?" Asked Feilong.**

**"Long story." I replied. "So how have you guys been?" I asked.**

**"Long story." They all chorused.**

**"Then shorten it."**

**"Evil jackass brother." Feilong stated with a sigh.**

**"Fateful encounter with a desk." I tilted my head. "I got a splinter in my hand and in case you are thinking of it that way I did not screw a desk."**

**"Feilong, bed, nothing more to say." Asami stated with a smirk and Mikhail and I sighed. I then looked at Feilong who was beat red. Asami then leaned in close to him and whispered something in his ear that made his face go an even deeper shade of red.**

**"SHUT UP YOU JACKASS!" Feilong yelled angrily throwing his jacket at Asami's face.**

**"Wait does this mean that everytime I say something that embaressess you you will throw a piece of clothing at me? Because I would be perfectly fine with that, im sure that I can come up with enough embaressing things to say until you are naked." Asami stated smirking triumphantly and Feilong snarled.**

**"Shut up! Pervert." Feilong let out a huf of frustration and I smiled, glad that I wasnt the one being embaressed for once. Asami noticed this almost instantly.**

**"Now that I think about it, I also need to punish Akihito tonight." I gasped then went to flee from the vehicle but was grabbed by Feilong and thrown back at Asami.**

**"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR FEILONG!? I thought we were allies against them!"**

**"We were... But I would rather he punished you all night rather than screwing me out of pure boredom all night so yeah, have fun with that." The car then came to a halt and we all got out. I went to bolt but Asami grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, ignoring my protests. I glanced at Feilong and Mikhail who were smirking and watching as I struggled in Asami's grip. The bastards were enjoying this. Asami carried me up to our apartment and when he opened the door we all walked in and he put me down the moment the door was closed and locked. Asami, Fei and Mikhail all discarded their bags, jackets and shoes and I did the same, knowing that I was stuck in this apartment whether I liked it or not. Asami discarded his tie as he walked towards our bedroom and I saw Feilong chew at his bottom lip. Had he really become that attached to Asami that he got jealous at the thought of Asami and I...? It was so unlike Fei.**

* * *

***Feilong Liu***

* * *

**I watched the doorway of Asami and Akihito's bedroom and after a moment of absense Asami returned.**

**"Alright you, let's go." Akihito sighed then dragged his feet across the floor and towards the bedroom. I felt Asami's eyes shift onto me and the moment that they did I looked away from him. I was being foolish and territorial. Asami wasnt my property -no matter how much I wanted him to be- and he would never be my property. "Feilong." I gasped as Asami stated my name.**

**"W-What?" I asked looking at him.**

**"Get in the bedroom." I blushed slightly.**

**"Or what?" I asked - being prideful simply for the sake of being prideful. Asami walked over to me then pulled my hair and I gasped.**

**"LET GO OF THE HAIR!" He did as I said then picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, dumping me on the bed with Akihito.**

**"There a stray." He stated and I blushed slightly. 'Was I a cute stray?' I wondered then mentally slapped myself. Not the time to be thinking such things.**

**"Hey what about me?" Asked Mikhail as Asami slammed the door in his face.**

**"Ryuichi that was rude. Open the door." I stated and he did. The moment he opened the door Mikhail bolted in and jumped onto the bed, landing perfectly between Akihito and I.**

**"There, happy?" He asked with a smirk and I sighed.**

**"I guess." I stated looking away from my lover. Asami then pushed me onto my hands and knee's facing the dresser. I had a feeling that this was going to be a very, very long night.**


	5. Off to Bali!

***Feilong Liu***

* * *

**I pushed into Akihito and he moaned loudly. Asami then thrust into me and Mikhail thrust his cock into my mouth. **

**How had things gone from us punishing Akihito to me being screwed by both Mikhail and Asami? And why did it feel like this always happened? They always felt the need to torment me while they left Akihito alone. What was it about me that made them want to torment me? **

**They both began to thrust into me and I thrusted into Akihito. It wasnt long before Akihito and I came and after a little while both Asami and Mikhail came into me. They both pulled out of me and I forced myself to swallow both my pride and Mikhail's seed. Asami then leaned over my shoulder and kissed me on the lips, his tongue dancing with mine, causing small moans to escape my mouth. He then pulled away and I gasped as Asami pulled me back so I was laying against his chest on my back. He thrusted up into me hard and I moaned loudly. I then glanced over as Mikhail forced Akihito onto his hands and knees then thrust into him. **

**These two were always so horny. They really needed to learn to control their sexual desires. But I personally felt like they didnt want to learn how to control themselves.**

**Asami thrust into me as hard as he could and I moaned, my moans picking up in volume with every thrust until he came into me for the fifth time. Asami pulled out of me then layed down on his back and I crawled over top of him, lowering myself down onto him, his thick cock sliding into me.**

**"A-Asami..." I moaned.**

* * *

**I sat at the breakfast table between Mikhail and Asami while Akihito, Tao and Yoh sat together across from us. **

**"So we are all going to Bali Fei-Sama?" Asked Tao with a curious expression on his face and I nodded.**

**"Yes, Asami thought that we all needed a vacation and naturally I thought that it would be best to bring you and Akihito along, and Yoh would be coming with us no matter what." Yoh smiled. **

**"Well thank you for inviting me to come on this vacation with you Feilong-Sama." I sighed. **

**"There is no need for such formalities, besides you work just as much as I do so I thought it would be good to give you a break as well." Asami smirked and I glanced at him. **

**"Wow, how kind of you Fei to think that behind that cold exterior there is actually a heart." My eyebrow twitched. **

**"Shut up you pervert! And stop calling me Fei." Asami's smirk grew wider and I let out a huff of frustration. **

**"Fine then Liu-Sama." He stated and my eyebrow twitched. He was such a pain in the ass, literally. **

**"We will be heading to the airport in fourty five minutes and we should be in Bali and settled in by tonight." I stated with a sigh. **

**"How long will it take to get from Tokyo to Bali?" Akihito asked. **

**"About seven hours." He gasped. **

**"Really? Seven hours?" I nodded then took a bite of my toast. We then all finished our breakfast in relative silence. Things between Mikhail, Akihito, Ryuichi and I had been slightly awkward since our little foursome the previous week. But I suppose it was to be expected. I stood from the table then headed to my bedroom to get ready. I put my hair into a ponytail then on a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, then slid my jacket on over top of it. I then grabbed my bag and walked from my room, turning off the lights behind me and closing the door. Mikhail then walked over to me and I glanced up at him. **

**"You ready to go Fei?" I nodded. **

**"Oh so he get's to call you Fei but I dont?" Asked Asami with that annoying smirk still plastered on his face. **

**"Yes because I actually like Mikhail." Asami walked over to me then wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned in to kiss me making my face go red. Mikhail then pushed him away while Akihito, Yoh and Tao pulled him back by the shirt. **

**"Leave Fei-Sama alone evil guy!" Tao exclaimed angrily. **

**"If you dont like me then why are you blushing?" He asked making my face turn an even darker shade of red. **

**"A-Anyone would blush when another guy goes to kiss them!" That was when Mikhail kissed me and I gasped my face continuing to deepen in color making me look more and more like a tomato every second. He then pulled away and I looked at him with wide eyes. Tao then ran over to me and held onto my hand glaring at Asami and Mikhail. **

**"LEAVE FEI-SAMA ALONE!" Asami went to move towards us but Tao hissed at him and he gasped. **

**"It's hissing at me."**

**"Tao is not an 'it'. Now knock it off, both of you and let's go." Asami sighed then did as I had said and we all headed from the apartment together. Asami and Mikhail fell into step beside me while Tao walked slightly in front of me talking with Akihito and Yoh walked slightly behind me. We then all piled into the car together and we were soon on the private jet to Bali. I sat down in one of the seats by the window then looked over as both Asami and Mikhail tried to sit beside me. **

**These two had been fighting a lot ever since that first time that Mikhail had kissed me. I already knew that Asami was going to get territorial when I had told him about Mikhail kissing me but I hadnt expected them to go head to head like this. After about five minutes of them fighting Yoh came along and sat down beside me forcing the two of them to sit together. We then all settled in for our long flight to Bali. **

* * *

***Ryuichi Asami***

* * *

**I yawned as I got off the plane with Feilong. He looked half asleep and I couldnt help but think that he was cute like this. **

**"Hey Feilong are you awake there?" I asked. **

**"Yes, I'm awake, im just tired." He stated rubbing his eyes. We all then piled into a second car and Kirishima drove us all to my Villa. Fei rested his head against my shoulder then closed his eyes. I could feel the eyes of both Mikhail and Yoh on us but I didnt care. **

**"So what are we going to do while we are in Bali?" Asked Akihito. **

**"Whatever we want, we can go to the beach or stay in the pool, we can go boating, it doesnt really matter what, we can decide what we want to do tommorow when all of us have gotten some sleep." I stated glancing at Feilong. Everyone nodded. It didnt take very long to get to the Villa. Yoh picked up the now sleeping Tao then exited the car followed by Mikhail and Akihito. I then picked up Fei and got out of the vehicle as well, not wanting to disturb the Chinese boy by waking him. **

**"So how many bedrooms are in the Villa?" Mikhail asked.**

**"4 which means that two people will get their own rooms and four will have to share."**

**"I'll share a room with Tao!" Akihito exclaimed. **

**"I'll share with Feilong." I stated and Mikhail sighed. **

**"No, I will share with Fei. I dont trust leaving Fei alone in a bedroom with you." **

**"I dont intend to rape him. Beside's it's not rape if he likes it." **

**"And who said that he likes it?" Asked Mikhail with a slightly put out look on his face. **

**"Feilong did, he's the one who was moaning my name last week. But of course he wasnt moaning your's." **

**"Really well then why dont we see who's name he will moan louder?"**

**"Alright that's enough." Yoh stated. "He is asleep so just let him sleep instead of trying to have a petty competition over who he prefers." **

**"It's not over who he prefers it's over who's cock he prefers." Akihito and Yoh with sighed. **

**"Just shut up and leave Fei alone. Now let's go Yoh." Yoh nodded then grabbed Mikhail by the hair and dragged him with them towards the three guest bedrooms. I sighed then carried Feilong to my bedroom and layed him down on the bed. I changed him out of his jeans and stuffy shirt and into his silk robe then tied the robe shut and tucked him into the bed, laying down beside him and kissing his forehead. I then pulled his hair out of it's ponytail allowing it to flow down over his shoulders. I ran my fingers gently through his hair then sighed. I stood then changed out of my stuffy clothing and into a pair of pajama pants, not bothering to put a shirt on. I then climbed into the bed beside Feilong and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist. I then lifted his head and rested my arm beneath his head before closing my eyes and allowing myself to fall asleep.**

* * *

***Feilong Liu***

* * *

**My eyes flickered open and I shifted. I looked around. I was in a room that had to belong to Asami in what I assumed was Ryuichi's Villa. There was bright sunlight filtering in through one of the windows and I could hear birds singing outside. I glanced over at my dark haired lover who was asleep. I then sighed and pulled myself from the bed. I could see my bag laying on the floor beside Asami's and it seemed that he had put my outfit that I had been wearing the previous day into my bag and changed me into my robe. I went to walk to the door but was suddenly pulled down onto the bed earning a sharp gasp from me. I then looked at Ryuichi as he smirked. **

**"Where do you think you're going?" He asked smugly.**

**"I am going to look around." I stated with a glare. **

**"No, your going to stay here with me Fei." Asami then flipped me onto my back and kissed me his tongue dancing with mine. He then pulled away after a minute and licked his lips. He pulled my robe open then sucked at my nipple making me moan. **

**"A-Asami…" He pulled away then met my gaze with his own. **

**"I want you to use my name Feilong." I blinked in surprise then sighed. **

**"Ryuichi." I stated and he smirked again, leaning forward and sucking my nipple again as his hand slid into my boxers. He began to stroke my length and I felt a wave of heat travel straight down. It wasn't long before Ryuichi pulled off my boxers and discarded them then thrust into me. He then began to thrust into me fast and hard. After a few minutes he slowed down then began to thrust very slowly causing the pressure to build up inside me. **

**"R-Ryuichi…Please." I whimpered, grabbing his shoulders. **

**"Please what?" He asked. I swallowed my pride yet again. **

**"Faster please." He leaned forward and kissed me slamming into me, hitting my good spot as hard as he could making me moan into his mouth. I was beginning to lose my self control. Ryuichi made me lose all control of myself. He then began to pump my cock and he sucked at my nipple. I felt the last bit of self control I had go out the window and Ryuichi kissed me as we both came in order to silence my scream of pleasure. **

**I sighed as Ryuichi pulled his lips from mine then pulled out of me and collapsed onto the bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against mine. I glanced up at him as he smirked. **

**"You've been so obedient ever since we became lovers and I have to say that I enjoy it." I blushed.**

**"Oh shut up." There was a moment of silence but I quickly broke it. "Asami…" The look that my lover gave me stopped me in my tracks. "Ryuichi I was wondering… why is it that you took such a liking to me. You used to act as if you hated me but the moment I moved in with you, Mikhail and Akihito you started acting like this, I don't get it."**

**"The reason is that I realized that you did have flaws like everyone else but that despite those flaws you still didn't give up even when you knew you couldn't win. It was that determination that I saw in you, my little dragon, that made me want you so much." He then kissed me and it wasn't long before Asami was inside me and thrusting away again.**

* * *

**Okay guys so here is the first Bali Chapter, the next Bali chapter will contain everyone going to the beach, everyone hanging out in the pool, everyone hanging out in the hot tub, everyone going boating, Feilong being beautiful, Asami being a pervert and more~!**


	6. How do you Enjoy Bali?

***Feilong Liu***

**I let out a small content sigh as Asami pulled me into the bathtub with him. He sat me right between his legs and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. I rested back against his comfortable chest and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I was tired, not only from sex but from all the work I had been doing lately as well. Yan was causing somewhat of a disturbance in Hong Kong and because of that I had been forced to work longer days trying to sort out his messes. This was part of what had contributed to my so called "obedient" attitude when it came to sex. In all honesty I truly was far too tired to even try and resist. Though I knew that this was not a good thing, because it gave Ryuichi and Mikhail the opportunity to take advantage of me, but I still didnt care.**

**"So did you all decide what we are going to do while in Bali?" I asked.**

**"Everyone wanted to do different things so Akihito, Yoh, Tao and Kirishima are going to go sightseeing and the two of us - and Mikhail - can do whatever we want." I thought for a moment.**

**"We should all go boating." I stated and Ryuichi nodded.**

**"That would be nice, much nicer than getting dragged around by the two brats all day." I chuckled.**

**"But we will still be stuck with the little Russian brat." I stated and my lover chuckled as well.**

**"Your right about that." After a little while we got out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to the counter, grabbed my comb and combing out my wet hair before putting it up into a ponytail. Ryuichi then walked over and I looked at him. Like me he had a towel wrapped around his hips and one draped around his neck. My eyes took in everything about my lover from his muscular, flawless chest to his long, muscular leg's and his beautiful, soft hair. I looked at the two of us in the mirror and realized how much smaller I was than Ryuichi. He had to be at least six feet while I was five nine, and it wasnt only height, his shoulders were much broader than mine and he was more muscular than me. I sighed and Asami glanced at me.**

**"What is it?" He asked.**

**"Nothing..." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I quivered slightly and shifted back into Ryuichi's arms as he began to kiss down from my neck, down my chest. It was then that I realized what I was doing and I pulled away. Ryuichi sighed. He then turned me to look at him and leaned forward to kiss me but stopped when someone started banging on the bathroom door.**

**"ASAMI! FEILONG! COME AND HAVE BREAKFAST! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR HALF AN HOUR!" Exclaimed Akihito angrily from the other side of the door. We both looked towards the door.**

**"We'll be out in five minutes." Asami stated wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.**

**"Fine but you better hurry because we are starting breakfast without you." I heard Akihito's footsteps headed to the kitchen and I tried to push Ryuichi away.**

**"Stop it, we need to get dressed and have..." I trailed off when Ryuichi kissed me, his tongue dancing with mine through my mouth. He then pulled away and kissed my neck.**

**"Your all I want for breakfast." He stated and I continued to try and push him away but after a minute I gave in and allowed him to push me up against the bathroom counter. He slid one finger inside me and I quivered slightly. Asami began to pump his finger into me and he soon added a second finger and continued to pump his fingers into me, pleasured moans escaping my lips. After a minute I came and he pulled his fingers out from inside of me. He then pushed into me and I held on tightly to the edge of the counter as he pounded into me. I covered my mouth trying to stop my moans from seeping out to the ears of all the other's in the villa, but Asami didnt take kindly to this and he pulled my hand away from my mouth holding both of my arms behind my back. He then leaned forward and kissed my neck. "Dont cover your mouth. I want to hear all your moans Feilong." He stated, pulling back and then thrusting in and hitting my prostate hard, a loud moan escaping my mouth. He then began to pound into me again, hitting my prostate over and over again making moans escape my lips. I soon came and after about another minute of thrusting into me he came as well. I brought in deep gasping breath's as Ryuichi pulled out of me. He walked over to the door and grabbed both of our robes from the back of the door. He slid his on then handed me my robe, tying it for me after I had slid it on.**

**"Well this sucks, now I have to get cleaned up, AGAIN." Ryuichi leaned forward and kissed me.**

**"You get cleaned up, I'll go get you a change of clothes." I nodded and Asami left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.**

***Ryuichi Asami***

**I sighed as I pulled my black T-Shirt on followed by a pair of jeans. Sometimes I just couldn't resist Feilong. Feilong was gorgeous, the type of person who made everyone fall for them whether they meant to or not. I loved the feeling of being inside him, I loved hearing those moans escape his beautiful lips. Every time I had him so close to me I simply couldn't contain myself. I was addicted to my cute little Chinese dragon. I grabbed a T-Shirt for Fei along with a pair of black shorts then walked back to the bathroom. I walked in and saw that Fei was brushing his hair again. He put his hair back up into a ponytail as I walked over and grabbed his clothing from my hands.**

**"Why don't I help you get changed Fei?" He glared at me.**

**"No thanks. I can get dressed on my own Asami."**

**"Ooh, your back to calling me Asami, I'm in trouble now." I stated smugly and Feilong's frown grew, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.**

**"Shut up and get out." He stated and I sighed.**

**"As you wish Liu-Sama." He let out a huff of frustration as I walked from the bathroom, closing the door again. Teasing Feilong was fun.**

***Feilong Liu***

**I sighed as I did up the buttons of my V-neck T-Shirt, leaving the top two undone. I then slid on my boxers and shorts. After a quick hair check I walked from the bathroom and to Asami's side. We walked together from the room and to the kitchen. The kitchen table was covered in food. There was everything from rice to bacon and there were lot's of different kinds of fruit's scattered on trays across the table. Ryuichi and I sat down side by side on the left side of the table with Yoh, and I glanced across the table at Mikhail and Akihito who were glaring at Asami and I. Mikhail's glare was completely fixated on Ryuichi and he didn't even seem to want to hide it while Akihito would occasionally glare across the table at me. Ryuichi and I glanced at each other and back at the two irritated brats before returning to our breakfast. I put some waffles onto my plate along with some bacon, a piece of toast and an egg then put some pineapple, grapes and strawberries on another plate. We all ate in silence, no one even trying to start a conversation. I sighed as I finished my waffles then glanced at Ryuichi again and noticed that he was looking at me. He smirked and leaned over, licking my cheek and I blushed when he pulled away. I could feel Mikhail and Akihito's glares intensifying and the atmosphere suddenly became even more unsociable.**

**"W-What was that all about?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, what was that all about Ryuichi?" Asked Mikhail.**

**"You had some syrup on your face." He stated, his smirk growing.**

**"You could have told me, so I could have wiped it with a napkin."**

**"But where's the fun in that?" He asked.**

**"Tormenting us isnt supposed to be fun!" Mikhail exclaimed angrily.**

**"Aww, are you jealous Mikhail?" He narrowed his eyes at Asami and I let out a small huff of frustration.**

**"Asami behave." I stated with a sigh. I glanced over at Ryuichi and saw his smirk widen. He then leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, causing my face to go completely red as he shoved his tongue into my mouth in front of Yoh, Tao, Akihito and Mikhail. After a minute I pulled back slightly and elbowed him. "That isnt behaving!"**

**"What do you not like it when I kiss you?" He asked and I glanced between him and the obviously irritated idiots on the other side of the table.**

**"Well I..." I couldn't respond because Asami knew I liked it... but I wasn't going to say so in front of Akihito, Mikhail, Tao and Yoh. I bit at my lip then let out a small huff of frustration. I stood from the table and took my plate with me, placing it on the kitchen counter. It was silent again for a little while and once everyone was done we all began to go our separate ways. It wasn't long before Mikhail decided to go with Akihito and the other's and they soon departed to go sight seeing while Ryuichi and I watched them leave.**

**"So what should we do Feilong?" I thought for a minute.**

**"I still think we should go boating." He nodded.**

**"Alright. I'll have Suoh get a boat ready in the meantime grab anything that you are going to need." I nodded then headed in the house. I changed into a pair of swim trunks then grabbed my sunglasses. I walked out to the back of the house and I saw Asami waiting for me with a cooler slung over his shoulder.**

**"What's in the cooler?"**

**"Beer, water, soda." I nodded. He then put it down. "Come here, we should put some sunscreen on you before we go or your going to burn and then you will be so red that no one will even notice when you are blushing." I chuckled.**

**"Well that is an interesting thought." I stated rolling my eyes. Asami sat down on a bench and I walked over, sitting right between his legs. He then began to rub sunscreen into my back, followed by my stomach and neck. It was when his hands began to wander to my waist line that I began to feel a bit irritated. "Ryuichi, stop that." I stated and he did as I had said. He then spread sunscreen onto my legs and after I had put sunscreen on him we both stood again and Asami grabbed the cooler, slinging it back over his shoulder. It was only about two minutes before Suoh showed up in a boat. It was a medium sized Larson motorboat with an inboard motor and a little platform at the back. All of the seats were white leather with red detail's on them and the side's of the boat were decorated with with red dragons. "Why do I feel like your boat matches me?" I asked and Ryuichi smirked.**

**"Because it does." I sighed and climbed onto the boat followed by Ryuichi. The two of us instantly headed to the front of the boat and layed down a blanket over the hot leather seats then layed down together, placing the cooler in one of the corners against the windows. Suoh then started the boat and we quickly headed away from shore. The boat glided easily across the clear ocean and I let out a small, content sigh. It was so beautiful. We spent the whole day out on that boat, talking, drinking and swimming and by the time we got back to the villa we were both completely exhausted. We walked inside together and ignored Mikhail, Akihito, Yoh and Tao who were watching a movie together then walked to our shared bedroom. We both flopped down onto the bed and Asami pulled me into his arms, obviously enjoying my warmth. He seemed happy. I sighed. If Ryuichi was happy... I was happy too.**

***Tao***

**"You know... Fei-Sama hasnt been paying very much attention to anyone but Mr. Evil Man this whole trip." I stated and everyone looked at me.**

**"Your right Tao. I was worried that Feilong-Sama was simply trying to force himself to be with Asami but it looks like that isnt the case." Yoh replied. I then noticed that Aki and Mik-Chan looked sad.**

**"I know you two like Asami and Fei-Sama... But you are both sad and lonely... So why dont you two start going out?" Both guys gasped and looked at me. "You never know until you try."**

**"We just got wisdom from a tweleve year old." Akihito laughed.**

**"Your right. We did." I let out a disappointed sigh.**

**"I wanted to Tell Fei-Sama about all the things we saw! I mean that village out on lake…"**

**"Kintamani." Yoh finished.**

**"Yeah that one! It was so cool! It had those skulls and stuff all over the place and…"**

**"You stepped on one of their legs, we know!" They all chorused, already having heard the story about twenty five times.**

**"Oh and then when we were at that temple at…"**

**"Uluwatu." Yoh finished again.**

**"Yeah! When we were there those weird wild monkeys…"**

**"Stole your hat, we know!" They all chorused again.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked.**

**"Nothing." Stated Akihito and Mikhail at the same time.**

***Feilong Liu***

**It wasnt long before the six of us were back in Tokyo and ready to get things running again... however I had to admit that our vacation proved to be exactly what I needed... Well minus the fact that Ryuichi screwed me about twice a day everyday that we were there. Other than that it was great. Yoh and Tao enjoyed the many tourism opportunities Bali had to offer. Akihito and Mikhail enjoyed the pool and food, and Ryuichi and I enjoyed the boating and the beautiful weather. Although in the mind of my lover I was almost positive the only thing that he had been thinking about the whole trip had been screwing me, not how pretty Bali was.**

* * *

**Okay guys so here is the long anticipated Bali Chapter! Yeah!**

**Mostly it's just Ryuichi screwing Feilong, or trying to screw Feilong and getting turned down. But there is some, very small ammount, of Aki, Mik, Tao, and Yoh. **

**I added in some Bali tourist attractions, with the help of my friend; Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**

**So thank you for the help, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~**


End file.
